The average sportsman who enjoys target shooting experience difficulty in finding targets which are safe and easy to set up. Some shooters therefore use glass bottles, cans, signs and even trees as targets, thus resulting in unsightly litter and damaged property.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,318 to Boss attempted to solve this problem. Boss discloses a target stand which is comprised of a pivotally mounted target holder on a scissor frame base, which is adjustable, collapsible, and portable. The target holder is held in position on the frame base by a support rod running from the holder to the base. The targets are held in place by spring operated plastic clips which are slidably mounted. However, a paper target mounted on the Boss disclosure would move if the weather was windy, thereby providing a non-planar target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,389 to McCracken, disclosed a one-piece device for holding shooting and archery targets. McCracken is comprised of an upright member with a ground-penetrating supporting means rigidly attached to its lower end, a metal strip rigidly laid flatly across its upper end, and a plurality of clips which are affixed to the strip and extends perpendicularly from the strip in a direction approximately parallel to the upright member.
Thus there is a need for portable target holder which is easy to assemble, lightweight and inexpensive. Also, the target holder should accommodate various target sizes, and easily penetrate the ground to establish a safe, stable footing. Further, the construction of the target holder should be strong and durable for repeated use. Finally, the holder itself should present the minimum amount of surface to the shooter, thus preventing damage to the holder from misplaced or stray shots.